


Be my better half

by nayuvenus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Romance, there will be more members in this story if i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuvenus/pseuds/nayuvenus
Summary: " Do you really love me?"" Stay, and you'll find out."" And what am i supposed to do? Wait on you to decide your feelings for me?"" That's exactly what you're going to do"A story where Yuta and Doyoung fall for eachother but will their own personal issues get in the way of the universe bringing them together?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	1. [ 1 ]

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh~ this is my first ever fic i'm uploading i never would have thought i would be doing this, but here i am :) i'm not really a writer but i've always wanted to write a doyu fic and i wanted to give it a try so this may be bad but please just give me your feedback and i'll try my best to make this good for my other nctzens~~ p.s this "chapter" will be very short and will not include doyoung because i'm just doing this for feedback on my writing to see if i should continue or not so thank you~

6:43 am

Yuta is woken up by his alarm clock ringing, he reaches over to his nightstand and hits snooze

As he lays his head back down on his pillow the sun shines through his sheer blue curtains onto his face lighting up his sleepy eyes, he lays for about 5 more minutes when he decides it's finally time to get up for the day he moves each leg off the side of his bed that's filled with his body-warmth and sits his bare feet on the cold hardwood floor and a slight shiver passes over his small figure.

He walks to his closet and picks out his outfit for the day, a plain white t-shirt, dark colored jeans, paired with a blue jean jacket on top with black shoes. He sits his clothes on his bed and walks to his bathroom where he turns the shower nozzle on and to the hottest setting his body could handle, he strips down and steps in enjoying the hot water flowing down his body as his head rolls back he feels his muscle aches die down and feels much more relaxed, he enjoys the heat on his body for a little while longer but knew he had actually shower now.

He finishes his shower off and steps out of the shower and grabs him towel of the side hook and wraps it around his waist and inches closer to his bathroom mirror and brushes his teeth, he quickly dries his body off and begins styling his hair for the day.

After he's done he walks back to his bedroom and puts his clothes on, he makes his bed neatly and makes sure he has everything he needs in his bag. He puts on all his jewelry and takes one last look at how he looks in the mirror on the back of his bedroom door before walking to his kitchen where he makes himself a bowl of cereal for a quick and easy breakfast. As he's pouring the milk onto his cereal his phone lights up with a new notification.

[ New Message Has Arrived ]

Yuta takes a small bite out of his cereal as he opens the notification to see who the message was from.

Winwinnie~ : yah! your ass better be up or so help me god i will kill you

Yuta : calm down im up, is something wrong??

Winwinnie~ : lmao no i just wanted an excuse to fight you

Winwinnie~ : but anyways since you're up i'm omw to pick you up and we can get iced coffee before school

Winwinnie~ : your treat~~~~~

Yuta : geez thanks do i get a say in this?

Winwinnie~ : ~never~

Yuta laughs as he sits his phone back down on the kitchen island and continues eating. Sicheng is his best friend of 4 years they're almost inseparable with how close the pair has gotten over the years. they first met the week before starting highschool they both had recently moved to korea and had no friends and could only speak broken korean, they were at this little coffee shop they go to everyday that they call "their spot" now, they had both ordered the same drink and was in the midst of having a small argument over who's it belonged to when the barista sat down another drink in front of them. They quickly get over it and Yuta asks Sicheng if he would like to sit together and talk, while talking they found out how much different the other was, but that's what made them click they were both so different that it made them like eachother even more. They also figured out they're both going to be starting the same school in a week and they made a pack to stand together no matter what.

And that's what they did, 4 years later when they're 17 getting close to finishing high school and go to college together. They've been through everything with eachother. arguments, heartbreak, family problems, self discovery, and making a big friend group that are like brothers to them.

Yuta takes his final bite and gets up to wash his dish in the sink so he doesn't have unnecessary dirty dishes laying around, just as he finishes rinsing it off Yuta hears a car horn honk signaling Sicheng is there to pick him up to go to school together, he grabs his bag and phone and rushes out the door and excitedly skips to Sicheng's car.

" Come on we have a long day ahead of us "


	2. Chapter 2

It's still early in the morning, Warm air, Sun is shinning, Windows down with Sweet Chaos by Day6 playing lightly in the background on the radio. This is Yuta and Sichengs's daily routine, Getting iced coffee and singing their hearts out to their favorite group together. They do this every morning before school, Which because of this they're always 20 minutes late but somehow they never get in trouble for it so they continue doing so.

" Okay okay enough with the jokes, Are you ever going to tell him how you feel? " Yuta says curiously, looking over to Sicheng in the drivers seat whose face got a rosy tint over his cheeks at the question.

" I already told you there's no point so stop asking. He's always talking about some "friend" he's always with like he placed the stars in the sky for him. "

" Come on don't be like that, I don't see what you have to lose, I mean think about it this way Sicheng, There's two ways this could go one way being you tell him how you feel and he says he feels the same attraction and who knows maybe you guys get together or he says he only sees you as a friend and will never be able to see you in that kind of light. "

Sicheng lets out an offended scoff " Yeah because that SO makes me want to confess what the hell you suck at this you can tell you've never had a boyfriend before. "

" Yah! You're missing my point, You could find a possible lover if you confess that's always a plus, But of course there's always a chance of getting turned down and as much as it will hurt it's still a good thing that happened you have to look at it in a positive way, He says no and even though you will want a different answer you had enough nerve to put aside your pride and tell him how you feel and that should be what matters most. Atleast you could say you tried and weren't left wondering if the feelings were mutual or not. You can't let one small obstacle stop you from making a life changing decision, So think about it. "

The look on Sicheng's face changes from an icy cold stare out the windshield to a more soft expression filled with wide glossy eyes and brows pointed together, He let out a low sigh after a moment of loud racing thoughts in his mind while trying to find the best words to say

" I completely understand what you're saying, I do, But you don't understand Yuta as much as I want to tell him so bad, I can't, Just the fact that after I tell him rather he gives me the response I want or not it's still going to eat me alive living with the fact that he knows. It's hard for me to open up and I hate that I wish I could change that about myself but I cant, Only time can. "

" Yes I know, But you have to remember not everyone is your ex, Maybe Taeyong does like you back, you just have to take that chance, But no matter what I'll be here for you , Just take your time and if the opportunity comes when you're 100 percent ready to tell him how you feel, Don't be nervous just take the chance and don't overthink it, You could surprise yourself. "

Sicheng looks over to his friend with a sweet smile " I know, you're right. I'm really happy I get to call you my bestfriend, I don't know what I would do without you. "

" Yes I know I'm the greatest person to walk this earth you don't have to tell me twice " Yuta says with a slight cocky smile on his face

" Don't make me take back everything i just said you rat. Now come on let's go into this hell hole for hours. " 

"Excuse me, You're the rat in this relationship. After your classes wait for me in the cafeteria i'm gonna be a little while, Mrs. Seong wants me to stay after class and do some extra work since I've missed a lot because of practice! " 

" Okay I might be with Jaehyun he wanted to talk about something so whenever you get done come join us. "

The pair walks into the tall doors of seoul arts high school and go their opposite ways. Since Yuta's class is on the third floor and he's already late he has to run up the stairs almost knocking down some younger students in his way yelling out apologies without stopping, Thankfully because of practice and games he has worked up enough stamina to run up the stairs without getting tired, He makes it up the final step on the third floor and runs around the corner to get to his class, As he stands infront of the door he quickly takes a deep breathe in and opens the sliding door. 

" Nice of you to finally join us Yuta, Take a seat I was just about to start introducing the new student in our class. " 

Yuta bows his head and finds his way to his seat and sits down, Laying out all his school work on his desk, As he's doing this Mrs. Seong makes sure everyone is paying attention before speaking

" Class, Let's give Mr. Kim Dongyoung a warm welcome, Do you wish to tell the class about yourself? "

" Ah.. Yes, I'm 17 years old- " The rest of what the boy was saying went in one of Yuta's ear and out the other when he raised his head up to see the tall slender frame covered in a light brown over-sized hoodie that went past his fingertips, With his short black hair ever so slightly falling over his pretty glistening brown eyes that are glued to the floor as he looks nervous to be speaking infront of a bunch of strangers he doesn't know yet.

After Doyoung introduces himself he lifts his eyes to see past his eyelashes and a the same time he does this he sees a small boy with long blonde hair staring at him and he quickly adverts his gaze to his desk almost like he wasn't allowed to look at him. 

" You can take a seat next to Yuta. " She says as she points to the seat next to the blonde haired kid that kept staring at him, He didn't think anything of it he put his bag over his shoulder and walks over to his new desk, By the boy whose name is Yuta as the teacher called him, Had a jumpy reaction to Doyoung placing his bag onto the desk he could tell Yuta was out of it not listening to a single thing going on around him.

" Ah I-I'm sorry " Doyoung hears a slight accent in the japanese boys voice indicates he wasn't from korea, Hearing his name confirmed it for Doyoung. He takes his seat and bows his head to the boy and then fixes his eyes on the board to listen to the teachers message.

Class never feels this long. In Yuta's mind it feels like he's been in this uncomfortable desk for hours when it's only been 15 minutes, He just can't keep focused as the new boy next to him is a big distraction for some reason, He's not making any noise or moving in an annoying way to distract Yuta from his studies he's just intently listening to todays lesson. And that's what's driving Yuta's mind to unfocus because he wants to figure out this mysterious student. He has a cold look to him, he's very intimidating as it looks he could get anything he asked for with a simple glare, looking at every small detail on Doyoung's face from his eyes down to his slightly parted lips down to his neck Yuta starts to feel his face become very warm to the touch but he can't seem to stop watching him from the corner of his sight, As the sound of a pencil drops to the floor Doyoung leans over and picks it up while on his way up Yuta hears a whisper.

" If you wish to learn anything from this class, I suggest you pay attention to the board instead of what i'm doing princess "

Yuta whips his head so fast to face the boy with widened eyes and an embarrassed expression Doyoung wonders if his neck will suffer any pain later on that day.

He decides he should mind his own business until class is over so he doesn't have to show his face to the boy anymore for the rest of the day. Another 20 minutes go by and the bell finally rings and class is dismissed Yuta swiftly grabs all his belongings and rushes to the door. " Don't take another step Nakamoto Yuta, I already informed you to stay after class yesterday. And please stay for a few more minutes Dongyoung so i can give you last weeks work so you don't fall behind the rest of the class. "

" Of course Mrs Seong thank you so much for all the help you're doing for me it's too much " Yuta is in shock with how different the boy is speaking to the teacher compared to him earlier during class it was like he was replaced by his good twin if he were to have one. " Oh nonsense! How could i treat a top student wrongfully? It's my duty as your new teacher to welcome you with open arms as i do the rest of my students. " It was like watching a drama in Yuta's eyes with how good the pair was at acting out a character so far from their personalities. " Ah Mrs. Seong could I please just come by later after practice and finish my work from home, The coach really needs me I can't be late and if I stay now I'll miss lunch. "

" Yah! I told you there's no getting out of this Yuta if you fai- " " Mrs. Seong~ Let him go I'm sure he'll come by later you don't want him skipping meals do you? " Doyoung's words filled with such persuasion that he almost wants to listen to him and do what he says. " You're right you're right Dongyoung I've got to watch out for my students, You two run along don't get into any trouble and be careful during practice today! "

The two briskly walked out of the door before she could change her mind. " What the hell she's been my teacher for so long and I have never heard her say be careful in such a motherly tone to me, or anyone. Like ever. "

" I really don't care. " Doyoung quickly brushes off the conversation as he turns to walk the opposite direction. " Dongyoung! Aren't you going to have lunch? "

" God, Don't you ever call me that again just call me Doyoung, and I will, I've got to meet with someone first " Before Yuta could question him anymore he walks away and down the stairs without looking back once.

" Who the hell does he have to meet up with on his first day being here already? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing really sucks and im taking so long to get to the good parts FKLSJLSKJSL but i promise theyre coming i just want to try and make this fic as good as i can for my first one :)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i warned you it was going to be bad kdfkdjf


End file.
